


Sugar Rush (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Poking, Sugar, annoyed dan, blowjob joke, dan just wants to sleep, empty threats, fond dan, hyper, hyper phil, non serious fighting, overall fondness, pillow fight kind of, playful arguing, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil shouldn’t have had so much sugar before bed, now he’s a hyper little shit and Dan really just wants to sleep.





	Sugar Rush (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a pretty quick write, hopefully it’s as cute and funny as I thought it was as I wrote it.

“Don’t you dare drink that.” 

The emphasis on dare was enough to make Phil stop lifting the cup of hot chocolate to his lips. 

Dan was irritated and grumpy because he was so tired. Phil was so wired up and he refused to let Dan sleep. 

Phil laughs cutely, “You’re grumpy.” He sits on the couch and kicks his feet up onto Dan’s lap.

Dan groans and brings his hands up to cover his face, “Phil please, just put the mug down and let’s go to bed.” 

“Uh last time I checked Daniel, I am an adult.” Phil sips the drink, “And that means I’ll do what I want.” He pokes Dan’s side with his foot. 

Dan forcefully shoves Phil’s legs off of him, making him fall off the couch and spill his hot chocolate all over the rug- the white rug. 

“Fucking!-“ Dan face palms, “Look what you did!” 

Phil sits up cross-legged on the floor, “I did not do this!” Phil picks up the cup and sets it on the coffee table, “Why’d you push me!”

“Because I’m tired!” Dan yells, “You know I need the sweet release of sleep and if I don’t get it I turn into a fucking demonic force!”

Phil giggles, “You’re wearing pink though, some demonic force you are.”

Dan gives Phil a pointed glare, “That’s it.” Dan stands up and pulls Phil up from the floor by his arms.

“Ow!” Phil tries to pull his arms away.

“C’mon.” Dan tries to drag Phil out of the room. 

“What are you doing?” Phil still tries to squirm away from Dan.

“I’m putting you in bed- even if I have to smother you with a pillow to get you to fall asleep.” 

“No I don’t want to go to bed! And you can’t make me!” 

Dan stops and rolls his eyes, “How old are you again?”

Phil pouts, “Old enough to say this- fuck you.” 

“Why does sugar make you act like this?” 

“Because fuck you that’s why-“

“Okay you’re gonna shut up.” Dan uses force to pull Phil out of the room.

“But the spilled-“

“We’ll take care of it tomorrow, we procrastinate in this household!” 

“We’ll get ants!” Phil gripes, “I don’t need anymore pests in this household I already have you.”

“Ha-ha-ha.” Dan says monotonously, “Love you too bitch.” 

“Daaaaaan.” Phil stops letting Dan pull him along.

Dan sighs heavily, on the verge of crying out of pure irritation and exhaustion, “What is it?”

“I can’t go to bed yet.” Phil pouts, suddenly lowering his voice, “I have to pee...” 

Dan sighs again, rolling his eyes this time, “Okay go.” He shoves Phil towards the bathroom.

“I can’t go if you’re listening!” Phil yells from the other side of the closed door, he hears a thump on the door which he presumes was Dan slamming his head into it, “I have a shy bladder!”

Dan huffs, “I’m going to kill you.” He laughs, but not a good laugh, it was similar to an i’m-actually-going-crazy laugh.

Dan eventually manages to get Phil tucked in bed, he gets into bed next to him and closes his eyes, “Finally.”

Phil crosses his arms and looks at Dan, “Hey Dan?”

“What?” Comes an aggravated sigh. 

“Do you think gummy bears have feelings? What if I ate someone’s family-“

“I’ll kill you.” Dan cuts him off. 

“But-“

“Phil.” 

“It’s not even that late-“ Phil tries to defend himself. 

“It is four in the goddamn morning!”

Phil climbs out of bed and Dan peeks one eye open, “Where the hell could you possibly be going?”

“I’m not tired so I’m gonna go sit on the sofa with my laptop and take stupid buzzfeed quizzes.” Phil shrugs, “Also you’re being mean to me so I don’t want to sleep next to you.” 

“Are you kidding me.” Dan shoves his face into the pillow and groans, hearing the bedroom door slam, “What a fucking diva I swear I’m not even gonna bother-“ Dan grumbles to himself before getting comfy, he hugs a pillow to his chest and falls asleep. 

Phil gets bored fairly quickly, it had been a little over an hour and he already missed having Dan to pester and annoy. 

His so-called sugar rush hadn’t worn off since he was munching on the last of the haribo the whole time he was lounging on the sofa.

He goes upstairs and opens their bedroom door, seeing Dan fast asleep all sprawled out like a starfish on the bed. 

He does a running leap onto the bed, jolting Dan awake. He straddles Dan’s lap and grabs him by the shoulders before rapidly shaking him.

Phil stops shaking Dan but keeps his grip firm.

“What do you want darling?” Dan asks calmly, trying not to just snap.

“You had a nap are you good now?” Phil asks. 

Dan blinks at him, “No.”

“It’s after five! Some people get up this early.” 

“Wake me when it’s noon, now get the fuck off of me.” Dan shoves Phil onto his side of the bed.

Phil almost bounces off of the mattress from Dan’s shove, “Hey, that was kinda fun. Do it aga-“

“Be careful what you wish for.” Dan pulls the blanket over his head when he lays down again, his back turned to Phil.

Phil waits a few minutes, giving Dan false hope about sleeping. “Hey Dan.” He pokes him. “Dan?” Poke, “Dan?” Poke, “Dan?” another poke, “Da-“

Dan suddenly launches up and spins around in bed, he violently hits Phil with a pillow over and over until his arms were physically sore. He drops the pillow and looks down at Phil who’s hair was now a disheveled mess.

“Well.” Phil speaks, clearing his throat, “That was not very nice.” 

Dan glares at Phil intensely, “That wasn’t nice? Do you know what isn’t nice? Not being able to fucking sleep!” 

“Shh.” Phil reaches up and puts his pointer finger to Dan’s lips, “It’s late, everyone’s trying to sleep.” This earns Phil another whack with the pillow. 

“Stop hitting me!” Phil gripes, “Its so mean! Do you want to be mean? You should be nice to me you fucker-“

Dan hits him again. 

“Now what was that one for?” Phil rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t say fucker, I claim that word.” 

“Because you are that word-“ Phil blocks the pillow this time. 

“Okay I’m sorry, but I am extremely tired.” 

“I’m not being that bad.” Phil says, “And I didn’t have that much sugar earlier.”

“Phil you are literally zazzed off your imaginary tits.” Dan sighs, “And do I need to remind you of what all you ate?”

“No I’m-“

“You had a handful of mini marshmallows, two and a half mugs of hot chocolate, almost a full container of haribo, two bottles of some sugary drink shit, oh- and I caught you shamefully eating ice cream out of the tub.” 

“It wasn’t shameful!”

“You were sitting in the corner of the kitchen crying while you ate it.” Dan says, unamused.

“Okay maybe a little tiny baby bit of shame-“ 

“Do I have to stress that you were literally sobbing into the container?”

“I don’t have a sugar problem-“

“Phil.” 

“Fine I’m sorry for annoying you.” Phil says.

“No.” Dan sighs, “If I was awake it would’ve been funny I’m just overly tired and as a result of that I’m a grumpy asshole. You should calm down though, sleep is good for you stop fighting it.” 

“But I’m not tired.” 

“What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep?” Dan groans, “I’ll literally give you head so good your brain falls out of your dick if that’ll make you go the fuck to sleep.” 

Phil looks at Dan with wide eyes and dilated pupils, “That’s a tempting offer.” 

Dan rolls his eyes and scoffs a laugh, “Sleep.” He flops himself down onto Phil’s chest and pulls the blanket up to wrap around them. 

“Okay fine, I’ll try.” Phil closes his eyes for five seconds.

“Thank y-“

“Dan I can’t.” Phil huffs. 

“Goodnight Phil.” Is all Dan says. 

“But-“

Dan lifts his head up, “Listen I love you with every ounce of my being but I’d love you that tiny drop more if you’d just go the fuck to sleep.” 

“I-I love you too?” Phil replies, sounding confused, “Or are you threatening me?”

“No, no. No threats.” Dan pats Phil’s chest as he lays back down, “Sleep now.” 

“Wait I have something important-“

“You better be fucking dying.” Dan growls, “What?”

“So I know I asked about gummy bears having feelings earlier. What if there was a gummy worm as big as a person? Imagine a gummy worm as long as you!” 

“Are you actually serious-“

“I mean as tall as you not as long as your dick because that’s just the size of a normal gummy worm anyway.” Phil smirks. 

Dan sucks in a sharp breath and swats Phil on the arm, “I can’t believe you!”

Phil giggles manically, “Zing.” 

Dan sighs, deciding to give into Phil so maybe it would put his thoughts to rest. He keeps his head rested on Phil’s warm chest as he talks, “Well gummy worms aren’t exactly nice sweets in my opinion. You have to think, would a gummy that large ever get eaten? Plus is it the sour ones or the normal ones? There’s several unanswered questions within your question. Maybe we have to ask ourselves if the gummy worm is a metaphor for something? Is it filling a void? I’m talking out of my ass right now because my brain has shut down from exhaustion please tell me the gummy worm conversation is over I-“ Dan looks up to see Phil fast asleep. 

“Sugar crash.” Dan sighs, “Finally.” 

He leans in and kisses Phil on the cheek before settling back down against his chest.

“I love you.” Dan says fondly, he couldn’t even be the tiniest bit mad because Phil looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep, “You absolute fucking idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, giggled, or even cracked a lil smile please leave some kudos or a comment bc I greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank <3


End file.
